Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-175362 discloses that, in a light-transmissive resin layer disposed on a semiconductor layer of a semiconductor light emitting element, tackiness of an upper surface is reduced by forming a concentration distribution of a filler and making the hardness of a upper surface part be higher than the hardness of a lower side part, so that adhesion to a cover tape and poor release in mounting step can be suppressed.